


It's my way now

by IlSquadrista1922



Category: Fashslash, Italian History, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Frustrated Clara Petacci, Frustrated Mussolini, Midlife Crisis, Mussolini is impotent, Mussolini is not a fan of getting fisted, Painful Sex, Pleasure then pain, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Sexual crisis, Straight Sex, Trying something new, Whiny Mussolini, butt play, depressed Mussolini, female mastubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSquadrista1922/pseuds/IlSquadrista1922
Summary: Mussolini is sexually frustrated because he's impotent and can't please his girlfriend anymore.His girlfriend is also not very pleased, but she has an idea what else they can do...





	It's my way now

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly came up with this story.

"Clara, I just don't feel right about this.", he confessed to her, while depraving more and more into shame.  
"Benito, what's the matter? Why are acting this wierd to me lately?", Clara wanted to know.  
"Hmm, how should I put this... You know I really love you, but I can't...", he said. With his narrow eyes, he barly could see anything and he felt quite dizzy.  
"Ouh!, ough.. Sorry my back really hurts I guess I'm getting too old for this shit.", Benito complained to his girlfriend.  
Clara was getting annoyed with him."Stop being so weak. You do not seem like the man I fell in love with; you're now only a shadow of your former self and a puppet to the germans. No wounder your wife doesn't like you anymore.", she expressed.  
Oh, that did hurt a lot. It is exactly this feeling of being rejeted by the person you care the most about, which could give one the final push to end oneself.  
It hurted so much, that he started to cry. Bitter tears tricklet down his cheeks. The pain of not being welcomed burned like a campfire in his chest.  
"And now tell one more thing: why do you not want to make love to me? I thought we were a couple and you were a man. Are you actually a sissy, Benito? Is this why you don't want go after your obligations as my boyfriend?", she asked him, finding him to be quite suspicious.  
"No, no it's not like that at all... I, I.., ahm, I'm not getting stiff anymore. That's all that's to it. I'm impotent and that makes me feel worthless.", he stated. "You can't-"  
"Yes, I can't get an erection.", he replied. He put his hands against his forhead and whippered quietly.  
His loved Claretta went to go to the living room and opened a drawer of a sidetable. There was a bottle of lube inside of it that they both liked to use when they had sex in the past. She back to her bedroom where her boyfriend was sitting on the bed, staring into nothingness in a depressed manner. As Benito saw the lube in her right hand he looked confused. "Why do we need the lube, when I can't deliever anymore.", he expressed to her clearly. "Well, who said you were the one delievering... you could just as well be the receiving.", she stated as she started to remove the lid of the bottle. This was even more confusing: how could as a man be the receiving partner when he was having sex wih a woman, and he was impotent? "Please remove your cloths.", Clara ordered to him do. "Ahm, ok.", he said not giving any secound thought into it and started to get rid of his brown jackboots. The pants next were not as tedious as the boots were, but still not quite easy to remove."Dame those breeches!", Mussolini thought to himself as he unzipped his fly. He undid his uniform jacket and blackshirt. Now Benito was in underwear, which also didn't last long. Clara was now sitting next to her lover on the bed and told him to get on his knees. He was standing on his four with his butt facing Clara. Mussolini was nervous; he was quite excited to see was about to happen, but not in a positive way. "Are you going to fuck me in the ass?", he asked her. "In a way, yes.", she replied. With a smile on her face, Clara started to rim her boyfriends butthole. The tongue was making circles on the tight sphincter. It tickled the man receiving, causing him to giggle. Her tongue begged to open the sphincter up to make access for his insides. It finally made room for more tongue play as she licked the fleshy, pinkish inner walls of Benito's colon. "Fuck! deeper... Please!... I want more!", Mussolini begged, while his speech was getting interrupted by coughs and groans. This drove Claretta crazy and made her pussy wet. She was beginning to finger herself as she wanted to enjoy herself a bit more too. Wet juices dripping from her cunt were leaking down on the bedsheets. While mastubating, she still ate her boyfriend's ass out making him moan in pleasure. After a while of work, the rim streched enough inserted a finger.  
"Sweety, I think you're about ready for my finger!", she told him.  
"What?!", he asked her confused. She grabed the bottle of lube and put some of it on her ringfinger, then she inserted it into his butthole. A bit cold, but passable. It rubbed it's way through his analpassage and sometimes hit some sweet points on his inside.  
"*Moan*Please.... fuck me harder. I want to feel more of your fingers inside of me.", Mussolini's desire to fuck was insatiable. Clara also groaned at bit at times, because her pussy was so swollen by arousal and mustubation that she thought she could cum any time soon. She pulled her finger out and lubted two other ones before inserting them again. Now Claretta was streching rim a bit with her fingers. She added another one, it was dry, but that didn't matter, because it was all so lubed up that it could easilly slip in. Now, the fourth finger, this would be a challenge.  
"Ben, I'm going to add another finger. Is this ok for you? I can stop right now if it hurts you.", She warned him.  
"No, it doesn't hurt at all. Do it, now.", he commanded. There were four fingers now inside of him.  
"Ben, I think I'll have to state my intention; I want to fist you.", she told him.  
"You want what?", he asked in shock and disbelieve. But then, something surprising happend; without futher lubracation, she forced her fist down Mussolini asshole. It hurt like hell. Benito was crying it hurt so badly.  
"Don't be so wimmpy.", she ordered. Another punch deeper into the asshole. Mussolini screeched out loud in pain. The sphincter was griding around the arm of Clara, while the meaty outlines of the hole could be seen, very streched.  
"Oh, please stop. It hurts too much; the pain is unbearable.", Benito cried out in pain. She pulled her fist out of his ass and went to the bathroom to clean her hands. Benito stood up to sit on the bed again. "It still hurts, I think I'm bleeding", he thought to himself.  
She sat down next to her boyfriend and hug her arms around his shoulders. "You're so sweet. I don't know what I would do without you.", she slowly whispered into Benitos ear. He looked at her and smirked, toutching her small, female hands, pressing them hard together. Mussolini was still quite aroused; he let his hands crawl her hips, going futher and futher up, searching for her private parts. Then, he grew a smile on his face and said with a suggestive tone in his voice "Have you ever tried some 69?".  
"No.", she answerd. "But I'd like to try some.", she added.  
Clara removed her long dress and her underwear. Next she climed on her lover, looking for his dick. She sucked on it, stroking it as Ben was licking her cunt out. Claretta came after a while. "Fuck!", she groaned. Sweet viginal juices were dripping in Benito's mouth. After their little excess, they were both so exhausted, that they just went to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I wanted to have some straight stuff up here too.  
> #NoHetero, of course.


End file.
